Jean Pierre Polnareff
Polnareff= |-|Vento Aureo= |-|Silver Chariot= |-|Silver Chariot Requiem= Summary Jean Pierre Polnareff is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders ''and a supporting character in ''Part V: Vento Aureo. Victim to one of Dio Brando's flesh buds, he was hypnotized into attacking Jotaro Kujo and allies. When he was defeated by Muhammad Avdol, he was freed from DIO's mind control and joined their journey to Egypt. He seeks in both defeating DIO and avenging his sister's murder, since the killer is one of DIO's henchmen. In Vento Aureo, he assists Buccellati's Gang in their quest to kill the Boss of Passione. However, due to his previous encounter with the Boss, he is left paraplegic and missing one eye. It is with his rematch with the Boss that he gains Silver Chariot Requiem by accident. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-C with Silver Chariot | Unknown with Chariot Requiem Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders)' Gender: Male Age: 24 in Part III. 35 in Part V. Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Silver Chariot which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Size Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility | Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Athlete level. Building level+ with Silver Chariot (Can contend with Star Platinum and Magician's Red in combat, albeit this may be due to how Polnareff was possessed by Anubis at the time; managed to defeat Vanilla Ice and snap his neck. Even managed to skewer through DIO's head and was even stated by DIO himself that he would have severely wound or even killed him if his stand sword had gone all the way through his head.) | Unknown (Chariot Requiem's abilities doesn't focus on Destructive Power) Speed: Peak Human '''with '''Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Silver Chariot | Normal Human with Chariot Requiem (It only walks at a slow pace). Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown for Silver Chariot (Is not known for it's physical strength) | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class+ with Silver Chariot | Unknown Durability: Building level (Survived a casual hit from DIO and endured the flames of Magician's Red for a long period of time). Building level+ with Silver Chariot (Withstood numerous punches from Star Platinum) | Unknown with Chariot Requiem (Even when it is destroyed physically, it will eventually come back together.) Stamina: High (Polnareff could keep his ability going even after severe bodily harm from Cream.) Range: A few meters with Silver Chariot, higher when he shoots the sword | Planetary Standard Equipment: Silver Chariot | A wheelchair, the Requiem Arrow Intelligence: In Part V, he showed astonishingly good hacking abilities. Shown be to a capable fighter and very versatile in a number of situations. Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Silver Chariot is reflected onto Polnareff only when the armor is taken off. Unless he takes off Silver Chariot's armor, he cannot see through the Stand. If Polnareff shoots Silver Chariot's saber, it cannot attack until it manually picks up the piece. | Whoever destroys the light behind themselves also destroys Chariot Requiem. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silver Chariot:' Silver Chariot is a slim, humanoid Stand that is clad in medieval armor. It is equipped with a fencing saber at the end of its left arm. It is also it's a weapon that it uses to attack opponents with. **'Armor Detachment:' Silver Chariot's armor is removable. If removed, Silver Chariot gains a massive increase in speed, moving so fast it seems like there are five Silver Chariots standing at once. However, it loses its ability to endure heavy blows as a drawback. **'Shooting the Sword:' The saber on Silver Chariot's blade is detachable and can be shot as a projectile. It's precise, and it can ricochet off objects and easily pierce flesh. The saber does not magically grow back, however, and requires Polnareff to find and put the piece back on Silver Chariot himself before being able to attack again. *'Silver Chariot Requiem:' The result of Silver Chariot evolving after being stabbed by the Arrow. Its appearance changes into a mysterious figure covered in shadows while wearing a large hat. It no longer has a sword, nor does it attack at all. **'Grand Scale Soul Manipulation:' The instant it is activated, everyone in a city-wide radius will fall asleep. During that time, souls of living beings switch from one body to closest organism near it. If the physical body dies, whoever's soul who was inside of it when switched will also die. Over time, Chariot Requiem was capable of turning other souls into the souls of the souls of other organisms. It turns soul based abilities against their user. **'Stand Manipulation:' As it can control souls, Chariot Requiem also controls Stands. It can enhance their abilities and powers or weaken them. It can even command Stands, as it commanded a set of them to protect the Arrow. Anyone who attempts to disrupt the Stands' mission will be attacked by them until they are defeated or Chariot Requiem stops the Stands itself. **'Regeneration': Chariot Requiem can easily regenerate and heal its body, such as reattaching its arm when it was detached by Bruno's Sticky Fingers. Key: Silver Chariot | Silver Chariot Requiem Others Notable Victories: Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile (Note: Polnareff didn't have Silver Chariot Requiem) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Note: Polnareff didn't have Silver Charior Requiem and Speed was Equalized) Undyne the Undying (Undertale) Undyne's Profile (Silver Chariot Requiem and Undyne the Undying was used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier